


Nightmares

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e11 Evolution (1), Episode: s07e12 Evolution (2), Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home safely after being rescued from the tortures of Rafael and his crew. Daniel starts his recovery at Jack's cabin; but he begins to have nightmares and fails in an attempt to keep it hidden from Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block lol I continued to appreciate the time taken to read the series, thank you :)

Jack held the door open for Daniel as the man moved forward on his crutches. He then closed the door behind them and followed Daniel into the kitchen. “Fraiser has given me a whole load of good drugs to keep the pain in your leg at ease for the next few days” Jack said as he set the white bag on the counter top.

“It's not really necessary, the pain is pretty mild”

“Only because she fed you the pain relief before we left the base. She told me to make sure you had plenty of rest and to keep the leg clean. It's how you're staying here without anyone getting suspicious”

“I can take care of myself”

“Yes you can, but you just neglect to” Daniel frowned and then lowered himself on one of the kitchen chairs. “You want something to eat? Still hungry?”

“Not really, the happy pills in my system, plus eating- does not sit well with me”

“Not even any toast? Cereal?”

“All I really want to do right now is just relax on the couch, I'm still pretty wiped”

Jack nodded and made his way over to him, he brushed Daniel's bruised face with his thumb and then leaned down to capture his lips. Daniel responded almost immediately, ignoring the sting of his previously cut lip. Daniel then stood up as he leaned on the table, “Need some help?”

“No, I got this” Daniel replied as Jack walked behind him the whole time and they then made it to the couch. Jack sat down first, he bundled together the pillows at the other end and then stretched out so Daniel could lower himself between his legs. Daniel lay back with a half contented sigh, resting his injured leg on the propped pillows and lay his head on Jack's lap. “I never thanked you, for coming for me”

Jack lowered his hand to stroke Daniel's forehead, “I'd Always come for you”

“Mmm...still, thank you”

“You're welcome” Jack continued his gentle stroking on his head and turned it into a light massage.

“Nnn...that feels so good” Jack smiled in amusement as Daniel didn't hide any of the love he had when Jack simply relaxed him. With his other hand, he grabbed the remote on the table beside him and flicked the tv on. Daniel turned half way to watch as Jack thread his fingers through his hair. Jack flicked a few times before he stopped on a replay of a hockey match. Daniel would make little moans of comfort every now and then, Jack then moved to gently massage his head and down his neck.

When the noises became less frequent, Jack looked down to see Daniel dozing on and off; fighting to stay awake. Jack pat him on the shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Why don't we hit the sack?”

“Mmm...five more minutes here..”

“Come on, you'll be more comfortable”

“Comfortable here..”

“Well, my legs are going numb and your gonna feel tension in that leg of yours if you stay like this, lets get to bed....besides, you should take another dose of pain killers before you sleep”

“Yes mother”

Jack rolled his eyes and helped Daniel to sit up, he pulled him to his feet and left Daniel to lean on his crutches as he went to get the pills from the kitchen. Daniel made his way to the bedroom and placed his crutches beside the bed as he sat down. He winced as he stretched his leg out, Jack was right, there was a bit of sore tension there now. He guessed the drugs were wearing off, he started to feel the tight pain around his leg again. He removed his shirt and then was unzipping his trousers as Jack came in with a glass of water and his pills. He placed them on the night stand as he said “Need some help?” and moved his hands over Daniel's.

Daniel batted them away “I got this Jack”

“I can help” Jack said, again reaching for Daniel's pants

“No! I said I can do it” Jack halted and stepped back

Daniel sighed, “Sorry, it's- it's the pills wearing off, and I'm just really tired”

“It's ok” Daniel watched Jack walk around the bed and he flinched when Jack half slammed the bathroom door. Daniel huffed and then proceeded with his difficult task of removing his pants, he hissed when they brushed over his leg and then finally relaxed once they were fully removed. Daniel got shakily to his feet as Jack emerged from the bathroom, he limped toward it slowly and unsteady. “Use the crutches Daniel”

“It's ok, it's not that far....I can manage” Jack frowned as he carefully watched Daniel traipse across the floor. He'd never know the man to be so stubborn before now. By the time Daniel reached the door way he was panting and sweating a little from the effort.

“You gonna be all right in there?”

“Be out in a minute” Daniel said as he shut the door. Jack shook his head and removed his shirt and got into the freshly made sheets with a relaxed sigh.

Jack looked to his right when the door opened. Daniel leant against the frame, thinking that it was such a long trek getting here, he looked over at the bed, now he had to walk all the way back again.“Come on, take your pills and then you can relax” Jack told him, he watched as Daniel eyed the bed longingly.

“It's so far away...” Daniel groaned. Jack rolled his eyes, sighed, and then got out of the covers again. He made his way over to Daniel and wrapped his arm around his waist, Daniel's own arm came up around his neck on instinct. This time, Daniel allowed Jack to help him to the bed.

“You're too stubborn Daniel, must get that from me”

“See, your fault” Jack helped him lower to the bed, he then proceeded to hand over the water and the pills. “Thanks..” Daniel said as he knocked back the pills and then drank half the water, placing it back on the night stand. Jack walked around to his side of the bed again and got back into the covers. Daniel slowly did the same and bit back a groan of discomfort as he eased down in the bedding.

Jack shifted over and pulled him gently to him, Daniel curled into him on his right side. Jack wrapped his arms around him protectively. “You good like this?”

“Mmm hmm”

Jack placed a kiss on the back of his neck “Good night”

“Night....Jack”

….......................

“ _Pick of the season...” the man in front of him said as he bit down on some fruit._

Daniel jolted awake, sitting up in a silent wave of panic; breathing a little heavy. He swiped a hand over his face and grimaced when he felt the sweat coating his forehead. Daniel looked over, surprised he hadn't woke up Jack; he looked out the window, it was almost light. Daniel tried to decide whether to try and go back to sleep or just stay up and head into the living room so Jack didn't know he was awake. He pondered his options for a couple of minutes before finally grabbing his glasses and then his crutches. He silently headed out of the room and stood at the kitchen sink. He poured himself a glass of water and then downed it in one. He then made his way into the living room. He set the crutches down on the floor and then flicked the tv on the lowest volume as he sat down.

It was only an hour later when Jack emerged, messy bed hair and a half sleepy expression on his face as he came into the living room. “There you are, what are you doing out here? It's still early” Daniel smiled up at him, hoping to hide his lie. “Couldn't sleep any more, morning”

“Something wrong?”

“No, needed the bathroom; couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here”

“Why didn't you wake me?”

“Didn't see the need”

Jack sighed, “Well, now that I'm up; want some breakfast?”

“Ok...nothing big, the pills....ya know?”

“Ok, cereal suffice?” Daniel nodded and Jack stopped him from getting up. “Don't get up, I'll bring it over with some juice”

“I want coffee”

“Not wise to take caffeine with pain killers”

“Don't care, need coffee”

Jack took a good look at him, he looked exhausted “Are you sure your ok?”

“Fine...just feel drowsy”

“All right, one cup; don't tell Fraiser”

Daniel nodded with a smile

…......................

They ate in comfortable silence and then sat back with their beverages. Daniel stifled a yawn into his hand and lay his head back against the back of the couch. Jack took the empty mug from his hand and placed both of them on the coffee table. “Why don't you go and take a nap? You look like you need it”

“I'll be all right”

“Look at you, you can barely stay awake as it is; get some more sleep, did you even get any last night?”

“I got a few hours in before-” Daniel stopped himself short

“Before what?”

“Before I needed to pee” Daniel lied, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Jack he'd woken up from a nightmare, that was the sort of thing children did; not grown adults.

“Look, it won't hurt you to go back to sleep; you'll feel a lot better. When you get up, you can take some more pills and then I'll make us some lunch”

Daniel debated on whether to argue with him, but he didn't. He was really exhausted, he couldn't deny that; his body was trying to catch up from the battering and the sleepless nights he'd endured the past few of days. “Yeh....ok” he said at last. Jack nodded and got up, he turned and held his hand out. Daniel took it and Jack pulled him to his feet. “Will you sleep with me?” Daniel flinched at how pathetic he thought he sounded just then, but he just didn't want to sleep alone, but he also half hoped Jack would say no; because he feared having another nightmare.

“I can't, sorry; have to get a few things from the base today, bring some reports back to finish while I'm here; get some sleep and I'll be back when you wake up”

“I can go with you-”

“Daniel, your orders are to rest, if Fraiser or Hammond see you at the base with me it'll be my head they'll have”

Jack washed up and dressed while Daniel got back into the warmth of the bed, burrowing down, the pills had numbed the pain and he was able to shift around to get comfortable without feeling anything. Jack then leaned down to capture his lips. “Be back soon”

Daniel kissed him back and said “K” as he was on the cusp of sleep already. Jack ruffled his hair and kissed him once more and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Daniel listened as he heard the jingle of keys, the front door opening and shutting and then the sound of the truck drive away. Daniel released a tired sigh and snuggled down more and was flat out in minutes.

_Daniel hissed as he was struck in the face again, his lip and his cheek were cut. His wrists were sore from the zip ties that were digging into them. “Tell me how to activate the device!” the man shouted in his face. “Tell me!” he was struck across the face again, blood trickled from his lip. “Fine, we can do this the hard way-” Daniel watched with growing fear as they turned on something on the table; he flinched when it sparked._

Daniel gasped as he jolted up from the pillows, breathing heavily, sweating, eyes wide with panic. “Jack?” Daniel called in a whisper. He then remembered Jack had gone out, he was here by himself. He then glanced over at the clock, Christ, it had only been an hour. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and lay against the headboard, god he was so tired. What was wrong with him? He had never had any nightmares about other previous missions before. The last time he had nightmares was when his parents had died and he was only a child then. He felt annoyed at himself, why all of a sudden was this one any different to any other time? Was it because it was their own planet? Their own race? Daniel didn't have a clue, all he knew was that he didn't like it, and he had to somehow try and keep the information from Jack.

He got up from the bed, his body ached to get back into it; but there was no way he was going back to sleep now. He made his way to the bathroom, ran the cold water and cupped his hands and splashed it upon his hot skin. Much better. He then slipped into his blue robe, grabbed his crutches and proceeded into the living room.

It couldn't have been half an hour and he was already back in the land of nod as he was watching the history channel. The remote slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, Daniel didn't wake up, he just moved to lay on his back, sighing slightly.

Jack opened the door and closed it behind him quietly encase Daniel was still asleep. He noticed the tv was on as he placed his keys and wallet in a dish by the couch. He looked down to find Daniel there, laying with his leg stretched out and sprawled on his back, the blanket half on him. He shook his head, the bed would have made him more comfortable, he guessed Daniel had woken up and then came out and fell back to sleep. He moved the blanket fully over his lover quietly, placing a light kiss on his forehead. He grabbed the remote from the floor, and, so as not to wake him; he sat in the arm chair opposite.

Jack was gone a good few hours longer then he expected to be, he hoped Daniel wouldn't notice and he could feign off just cooking up a large meal in place of lunch, followed by Daniel's pills. Then he'd be too drugged up to really be mad at him.

An hour passed and Jack became engrossed in something on the screen about the next players for the packers. He frowned when he heard a whimpered sound, he reached for the remote and muted the tv; to see if he heard it again. The whimper sounded again, a little louder this time. Jack looked over at Daniel, still sleeping; he cocked his head to the side and got up from the chair. As he walked over, Daniel started to mumble something that wasn't in English in his sleep. It made Jack realize that the whimpering had come from his lover. Jack frowned again when Daniel started to toss and turn on the couch, he knelt down and stroked a hand across his forehead. “Daniel....wake up”

“ _No lo sé! Lo juro! Por favor!” (I don't know! I swear! please) Jack became worried as Daniel became more restless, he grabbed Daniel's arms, which seemed the wrong thing to do because Daniel started lashing out. “Déjame ir! Déjame ir! Jack! Jack me ayude!” (let me go, let me go, Jack! Jack help me!)_

“Daniel! Daniel! Wake up!” Jack shook him gently, avoiding a fist as Daniel's eyes shot open, Jack grabbed him before he fell off the couch. Daniel's gaze on him was hazy as he breathed heavily. “I'm here Daniel”

Daniel looked him over, his mind finally registered where he was and his eyes focused on Jack. “Jack?”

“Yeh, yeh it's me” Jack released him from the grip as Daniel winced when he moved to sit up. “What the hell was that?”

“I-” Daniel swallowed and ran his shaky hands over his face, time to confess, he thought. “I've...been having nightmares”

Jack seemed a little taken aback, he then frowned “For how long?”

“Since...since we came back from the base”

Jack was now annoyed “Why the hell didn't you tell me!?” Jack relented when he saw Daniel flinch from his tone. He placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and replied more softly. “Is that why you were out here so early this morning? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I thought it was...that it was just a one time thing; you know? I had another one while you were out, it's why I came out here. I must have fallen asleep again, it's the third one I've had. I didn't tell you because, well, to be honest it seemed ridiculous that a grown man should have nightmares like that, I was kind of embarrassed”

Jack didn't laugh or mollycoddle him, he just planted a kiss on Daniel's forehead. “It's normal for someone to have nightmares after what you just went through, don't be so hard on yourself Daniel; you were out there for three-four days”

Daniel took a deep breath and lay his head on Jack's shoulder. “Did you have nightmares?”

Jack knew what Daniel was talking about, his past experiences, special ops, missions in Iraq. If he lied, it would make Daniel feel worse so he came up with something that would help. “For a while, stuff like that doesn't go away over night; couldn't tell Sara, never let her see me like that. Would just-go downstairs, wonder around until I had calmed down, then go back up as if nothing happened. Kind of like you, but, Daniel you don't have to bare this alone. You have a nightmare, that's ok, you can talk to me, I know this stuff, I can help you”

Daniel knew how lucky he was, while he had Jack to lean on for support, Jack bared his plagued nightmares alone. “Why now? I never had nightmares before; all the missions we've been on, why this one?”

“I don't know, maybe because you were pretty much alone on this one? Previous missions we've all been together”

“I had Dr Lee”

Jack snorted “Oh right, cause he was such a big help” Daniel chuckled “Next time, tell me” Jack then said as he brushed his lips over Daniel's. He moaned when Daniel responded and kissed him fully back. They pulled apart, Daniel licked his lower lip with a smile. “Hungry?”

“Maybe” Daniel replied with a grin

“Food first Daniel, there'll be plenty of time for that later; recovery for you is important”

Daniel leaned forward again and cupped his hand over Jack through his beige pants. Jack couldn't help but moan softly, Daniel pushed more forward and kissed him again. Jack tried to resist him, he really needed to get Daniel to eat something properly. Daniel pushed him onto his back and sprawled out over him, his leg was throbbing but laid comfortably on the arm of the couch. He lifted jack's shirt up and kissed his chest, trailed his tongue all the way down and dipped into Jack's navel. Jack arched and moaned again, “Daniel-food...”

“Later...” Daniel said and nipped his way back up Jack's body and kissed him fully on the mouth. Jack opened as Daniel slipped his tongue inside and his hands came around to his back, pulling him closer. Daniel felt Jack's cock harden through the thin fabric of his pants and moaned into Jack's mouth. He ran a hand down his side and unzipped his pants pulling them over Jack's ass along with his briefs. Jack sighed as his flush erection was freed from cloth. Daniel kissed the hollow part on his throat as his hand closed around Jack.

“Mmm...Daniel” Daniel stroked him slowly and trailed fingers up and down his shaft, gently grazed his nails over balls and then back again. Jack arched again with a groan as he ached into pure hardness. Daniel squeezed him and stroked him faster, felt himself harden at the responses Jack gave him. Daniel was aware he was still only in a robe and his briefs, but he didn't care. He dipped a finger over the Pre-cum slit of Jack's cock, spreading and pushing into it. Jack made a audible noise that sounded strained, “Ah....” Daniel kissed him again and muffled the rest of Jack's moans as he stroked him faster. “Mm....mmm..” Daniel stroked him more harder, he knew Jack was close; hell he was just as close. Daniel thrust into Jack's thigh, once, twice. Jack's muffled cry as he came in Daniel's hand sent the archaeologist over the edge and he threw his head back with a loud moan as he came in his briefs, pulsing and continued thrusts as he emptied himself. Giving Jack a few more strokes, which sent Jack into another spasm as he thrust up against Daniel's hand.

Daniel collapsed against him, both spent.“God....Jack..”

“Yeh....I know...” Jack stroked his back for a moment, the heat of their bodies comforting. “Now can we get something to eat?” he asked after a few more minutes of just holding Daniel.

“I can do that...”

The rest of the day followed with an early dinner; with ribs in a honey glaze and freshly chopped vegetables. Jack was happy just to see Daniel eating at all, it appeared his appetite was back anyway. They ate a strawberry chocolate brûlée for dessert and then pottered around the kitchen, clearing up after them. Neither spoke about Daniels sudden nightmares, Jack knew if Daniel really wanted to talk about it, he would.

The evening was spent In front of the TV, snacking on chips and nursing a light beer. Jack kept one eye on Daniel as he started to doze. The next time he looked at Daniel, he was Asleep, Jack thought about just leaving him to sleep. But the position Daniel was in would be uncomfortable for his leg. Jack switched off the TV and then cleared the bottles and snack packages. He then came back and nudged Daniel awake. "Come on Daniel, let's go to sleep"

Daniel grumbled and glared at him through sleepy eyes "I _WAS_ asleep"

Jack almost felt guilty for waking him, but he couldn't help but be amused at Daniel's pouting face. "Bed" Jack told him

Daniel sighed but nodded with a "Ok"

"Can you handle the trek to the bedroom while I lock up?"

Daniel looked over at the bedroom door as if assessing for himself and then said "I'll manage”

“All right”

…........................................

Jack shifted in his sleep when a foot jabbed him in the leg at least a few times. He ignored it the first two times and then a third time pulled him from his sleep. This was starting to get worrying, it had been three days and Daniel still couldn't shake the nightmares. He didn't know what else to do to help him, except recommend Daniel see Dr Mackenzie. That would be the last thing he wanted to say to him, but this was getting more difficult to deal with. Not only was Daniel losing a lot of sleep, Jack was too; they were both cranky and short with one another throughout the day. Although Jack was grumpy during the day, he never stopped comforting Daniel through the night when he always startled awake from his nightmares. He knew what it felt like to have these terrors from past experiences, hell, he was surprised Daniel hadn't had these a long time ago.

Daniel began to thrash more violently, Jack sat up and jumped out of bed in a quick motion to switch on the light. “Jack! Jack! Help me!” he moved in the bed as if trying to get away from something. This was the worst he'd seen from Daniel in the last four days he'd been having these, for the most part Jack would just leave Daniel be; But be there for him when he woke up. Now, with Daniel screaming out for him and thrashing so violently, he needed to find a way to wake him up. The last time he'd held onto Daniel it made things worse. So Jack ruled that out, he walked into the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it. He then returned to his terrified lover and started to wipe his sweaty face.

“Shh...Daniel, wake up for me” Jack soothed

“I told you everything I know!” Daniel yelled, Jack frowned and narrowly missed being punched in the face.

“Daniel! Daniel wake up!”

Daniel froze for a moment and then groaned in discomfort as he arched up. Jack could see a few tears escaping his restless lover, his heart clenched for him. Then, suddenly, Daniel's eyes shot open and he sat bolt up right. “Jack!!”

“It's ok, I'm here Daniel” Jack said, sitting right in front of him

“Jack!”

Jack grabbed him by the arms as Daniel tried to focus, he pulled him to his chest. “I'm here, it's ok; come back to me, you're ok, you're safe, come back to me baby”

Daniel was breathing heavily and clutching his arms in a tight, almost painful hold. “I-...I was calling for you-....”

“I know, I'm here”

“Oh god Jack, that battery....cables....it- it hurt, it hurt so much”

 Jack stroked his head “Yeh...I know, I know; it's ok, you're safe” Jack would continue to hold and comfort him until Daniel came back to his senses.

Daniel's hands clutched into Jack's arms for a split second and then released them. He could still smell the battery charge, oh god he could still smell it. “Jack...”

“Yeh, I'm here”

“No, Jack...I think I'm gonna puke”

Jack shifted because he hadn't heard Daniel through his muffled words. “What?”

“I'm gonna throw up!” Jack didn't have time for a reaction, no time to grab something as Daniel leant forward and wretched. Jack had to grab for him before he fell over, Daniel heaved before then finally throwing up the contents of his previous meal. Jack gave way to the floor with him as his lover continued to vomit and wretch. He stroked his back on instinct and held him. “God...” Daniel groaned as he spat and hissed.

“It's ok, It's ok....”

After a couple of dry heaves, Daniel collapsed against Jack in a tired limp fashion. “S-Sorry...” Jack kissed the side of his forehead and rubbed up and down his arm.

Once Jack had cleared up the mess and got Daniel some more pain killers, they sat on the bed in silence. “Why don't you tell me about them” Jack finally suggested after he couldn't take any more of the silence.

“I don't really need to, you know what happened”

“When Charlie used to have bad dreams....it helped him to talk about them, each time he spoke about it, the less frequent they became”

Daniel tensed for a moment, trying to think of something to say without offending Jack. “I don't think this counts as the same thing Jack, kids have nightmares; it's kind of normal. I'm an adult, adults aren't meant to have bad dreams like this..”

“Sure they do, Daniel it isn't uncommon...I had them before-and no one would blame you because of what you went through, hell, what you've been through”

“Because I'm a civilian?”

“No Daniel, military have nightmares too; I said that I did didn't I?”

Daniel nodded but didn't verbally reply, Jack sighed; "You going back to sleep?"

"I don't...." Daniel stopped himself, he couldn't understand why sudden fear was creeping up in him, he felt like a helpless child; he'd always held himself pretty well, he thought. Now he was sitting next to Jack feeling more vulnerable then he'd ever felt. All because of some nightmare that wasn't real any more, he thought it was pathetic. But deep down, he knew it was probably normal and it wasn't anything to be ashamed of , and it was that part that he couldn't grasp. "I don't want to"

Jack lifted his hand and tried to take Daniel's hand but Daniel flinched away, obviously embarrassed. "At least try, you haven't slept properly in three days" Daniel shifted and outstretched his bad leg and winced. "Look, Janet is coming by tomorrow to check on your leg, make sure it's stayed clean. Why don't you talk to her? You trust Janet, cause Daniel, I gotta tell ya; this can't be good for us"

"Can't be good for us? I'm the one that's being plagued with these damn nightmares--" Daniel then frowned "Right, I get it; it's not just me losing sleep....Sorry Jack; why don't I sleep in the guest room tonight? At least you'll get some rest”

Jack frowned back, “Don't be a stubborn idiot, I'm here for you, I want to be here for you....”

“I know....but, I don't want you to lose any more sleep because of me”

“Hey, I've gone plenty of days without much sleep; I can handle it, shaking these nightmares are what I'm concerned about”

Daniel sighed with annoyance, frowning at the bed sheets. “I'm not seeing Mackenzie” he blurted out

Jack chuckled, “I didn't think you would, I didn't say tell the world Daniel, I said talk to Fraiser. I really think these bad dreams are temporary, think she can give you something to sleep better”

“More pills? I'm sick of taking pills, it's bad enough I still have to take the medication for my leg, despite the fact it's pretty healed already”

“It's just sleep medicine, it might help you to sleep through, instead of waking up in the middle of every night”

“I never really thought sleeping pills could cure nightmares” Daniel said, although Jack noted the hint of sarcasm

“Maybe not, but they'll most probably help, and you won't talk to someone about it, so that's the best option”

“It's really not that big of a deal” Daniel shrugged

“Not a big deal? You just threw up on the bedroom floor for crying out loud, either take my advice or I'm going to have to report you to Mackenzie, because you are a member of my team, we're the front line, I can't have you-”

“I'm not crazy” Daniel interrupted harshly

“I wasn't going to say that, but you know what I'm getting at....please, talk to Fraiser, for me”

Daniel finally shifted his gaze over to Jack, he leaned over as much as he could on his side and gave Jack a soft kiss. “Ok”

“That's better” Jack said, he smiled and then kissed him back; a tender loving kiss “I just worry about you”

“I know” Daniel told him and kissed over his cheek and then down his jaw. “I know”

“Just humor this old man will ya?” Jack half joked, Daniel hated it when Jack griped about his age.

Daniel slapped him on the stomach playfully, “Not old” he said annoyed, he then slipped his tongue inside Jack's mouth and they did battle. “Not hardly, not to me, I can prove that...” Daniel said as he started to push Jack onto his back.

Jack resisted, pushing back with his hands on Daniel's chest, which Daniel took the wrong way and moaned. “No, we need to get some rest; I'm sorry Danny, I'm really beat”

Daniel licked his way down Jack's throat, Jack automatically lifted his head up to give Daniel better access. “Are you sure?”

Jack moaned as Daniel nipped at his collar bone, “Daniel stop...” Daniel went straight for a nipple and Jack suppressed the urge to arch and pushed against him instead. “Daniel stop!” Jack grabbed both of Daniel's hands, in the kindest gesture he could manage. “Sleep, you need to rest” Daniel bit his bottom lip, looking down as if he'd been scolded by a parent. Jack placed a light kiss on his lips, “I know you want to, I do too; but I also know you're exhausted”

Daniel leaned forward, so that his forehead was pressing against Jack's. He was never usually that demanding, it actually scared him a bit. “I'm so tired...”

“Go to sleep, I'm right here”

“Promise?”

“Always”

Daniel eventually gave in as Jack started threading his fingers through his hair. He settled back into the covers, sighing softly while Jack continued his gentle touches. “Jack....”

“Right here baby”

Daniel shifted into a more comfortable position, just when Jack thought he was almost asleep “Jack....?”

“Yeh?”

“Don't call me baby”

Jack chuckled quietly, placed a kiss on his forehead and said “No problem”

…..............................

At Jack's request, Daniel spoke to Janet while Jack went out to shop for groceries. She'd talked him through some sleeping therapy methods that he could try so he didn't have to take any medication. She'd also strongly suggested that he talk his nightmare through with Jack after he had it. He hadn't realised he'd told her, but she had an idea how Jack could help distinguish them for good. Daniel seemed to be stuck in a nightmare loop, the loop where he was stuck with the enemy constantly resisting their torture methods. It was like he could never get past that part in his dream where he escaped and Jack came and found him. In his nightmare, he couldn't escape and Jack would never find him.

Daniel was willing to try Janet's ideas and Jack would do anything he could to help. Jack thought the last theory Janet had made quite a bit of sense, if Daniel couldn't get past the loop in his nightmare; they would never end.

Jack walked into the cabin, Janet had already gone home so he locked up behind him as soon as he closed the door. He placed the bag of groceries on the counter top and packed away its contents in their rightful places. All except one item, another suggestion from their good doctor, herbal tea, Daniel may not like it, but if it would help....Jack flicked on the pot of water to boil and then went in search of his lover.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open to reveal it with no lights except the glowing essence of the candles that surrounded the room. Daniel was sat up in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. For a moment, Jack just watched him, he'd never admit it, not even to Daniel; but he loved the way Daniel looked in candle light. It created the glow that Jack found would always be around him, ascended or not.

After another few minutes Daniel sighed and sat back, he then finally opened his eyes to see Jack standing in the doorway with his arms folded. “When did you get back?” Daniel asked

Jack rolled his eyes, he could have been a fricking burglar for all Daniel knew. “Just walked through the door” Jack replied, he then nodded at the candles “Any luck? Did it work?”

Daniel uncrossed his legs and leant back more on his elbows. “Not really, my mind is too wired for it to have any effect”

Jack moved and sat on the edge of the bed, “Well, I've got some herbal tea going, and we'll give that method a try tonight, should you have a nightmare”

Daniel pulled a face “Herbal tea?”

“I know it doesn't sound appealing to you, but it's gonna help relax you”

“Hope so, I can't take much more of this...” Daniel admitted quietly

Jack stroked his cheek and then kissed his lips lightly. “I know Danny, we'll conquer this thing, I swear”

Jack got up and made his way back out into the kitchen

…......................................

Jack handed Daniel the mug of tea and laid out on the bed beside him. “How's the leg?”

Daniel took a sip of the tea and scrunched his face up before replying, “Janet said there's no infection at all, the tissue around the wound is healing nicely; just a couple more days of rest, it doesn't hurt much any more. I'll be cleared for active duty by Wednesday”

“Good” Jack laid a hand on Daniel's knee as they sat in silence. “How's the tea?”

“Awful” Jack chuckled at his response. “But, I don't feel so tense now”

Jack kissed Daniel lightly on the lips, who responded by pushing forward and deepening the kiss ever so slightly before pulling away. “Come on” Jack said “Get some rest Danny, you're exhausted” Daniel finished his tea and placed it on the night stand. He lowered himself down into the covers and Jack pulled him closer to him as he too shifted down into the bed. “Everything is going to be ok”

“I know”

“And I love you”

“I love you too”

….................................................

Jack flicked on the light when he felt Daniel shifting in the bed. He turned to his lover, Daniel was panting and sweating; he tossed in his sleep and whimpered in what sounded like pain. Jack stroked his soaked forehead, whispering into his ear; trying to sooth him. “I'm here Daniel, I'm here....you're safe, come back to me...”

_Daniel ran as fast as he could, he could hear gun fire in the short distance behind him. He had left Dr Lee to divert their attention away. He just kept running, because if he stopped they would catch him, and if they caught him.....Jack....Jack. Please! Please help me. Something hit his leg, oh god, he collapsed against a large tree. He crouched when bullets flared around him, oh god they had caught him. Jack...._

“I'm here Daniel, I got them...I got them all, you're safe; hear me”

_Daniel stared at the man, his captor; “I'm going to gut you like a fish” Daniel was in full panic mode now._

Daniel thrashed, Jack startled and grabbed Daniel's hand “Daniel! I'm here! It's ok, you're safe, I'm with you, I'm there Daniel”

_Daniel grabbed a rock as a last ditch effort, there was nothing he could do. He was utterly defenseless, no weapon, his leg was useless; he was alone._

Jack kissed him on his cheek, his lips, his forehead. “I'm here...Daniel, everything is all right. I promise, hear me, I'm there with you”

_Daniel flinched the minute he turned around, another round of bullets fired. The man that was his captor fell to the ground. Daniel panted heavily, not quite sure what just happened. “Daniel, how many more are there?” Daniel didn't answer straight away, just looked at him with a confused look on his face. “Daniel!”_

“ _That's it...you-you got em all” Daniel replied breathlessly. “What are you doing here?” he looked at the rock and then threw it to the ground._

_Jack tied a piece of cloth around Daniel's wounded leg. “Can you walk on this?”_

“ _Yeh....” Jack stood up with him, Daniel clutched at his jacket. “Jack....you came..” he said, as if he had just truly noticed him._

“ _Of course I came, you think I'd just leave you out here?”_

“ _I called for you....preyed that you knew, that you heard me” Daniel latched onto his lover for support, both physically and mentally._

“ _I heard Daniel...I heard” Jack kissed him with unspoken happiness that Daniel was safe, Daniel kissed him back momentarily, finally able to relax._

Daniel stopped thrashing, stopped whimpering and finally released his tension. Jack sighed in relief, he hoped to god this worked; preyed that he was able to help him. Jack watched as Daniel's blue eyes fluttered open to him; “Hey...” Jack greeted, rubbing away a stray tear from Daniel's cheek without saying a word about it.

Daniel smiled sleepily up at him, “You came for me....Jack...”

“Yes I did...”

“I saw you, I knew you'd be there, knew you'd come back for me...” Jack kissed him fully on the mouth, he wanted this to be over; Daniel looked so tired and so fragile.

“Always” Jack kissed him again, Daniel responded this time. “No matter how strong you get, how resourceful you get. I'll always come for you”

Daniel moaned softly against Jack's kisses. “Can I go to sleep now?”

Jack smiled, he flicked the light back off and pulled Daniel close. “We can, no more nightmares...I'm here, you're here. It's all ok now, and when you wake up; you'll be back to your normal flaky, argumentative, stubborn...” Jack kissed his cheek. “Wonderful self”

Daniel sighed, but then said “I was wondering whether there was going to be a nice part at the end of that” he joked, half on the cusp of sleep.

Jack chuckled “See, better already”

  


 


End file.
